Cuteness Overload
by kookiesseu
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah seorang mahasiswa baru di Seoul National University yang tinggal bersama dengan 3 mahasiswa dari kampus yang sama dan 3 siswa Seoul School of Performing Arts. BTS x Yoongi fanfiction series. Inget, ini series ya gengs. By the way maaf karena karakter Yoongi sangat ooc yak he he he.
1. Prologue - Their Opinions

"Yoongi itu, ketika tidur selalu minta dipeluk. Dan tubuhnya itu pas sekali untuk dipeluk."

\- Kim Seokjin.

"Yoongi hyung? He is the cutest ever! Tapi entah kenapa suaranya sangat sexy bagi telingaku, hehe."

\- Kim Namjoon.

"Si mungil yang pemalas, membuatku yang berjiwa rajin ini ingin selalu memanjakannya."

\- Jung Hoseok.

"Kulitnya sangat pucat, aku senang sekali melihatnya merona karena kugoda."

\- Park Jimin.

"Dia itu super manja, tapi demi dia, apapun yang dimintanya pasti akan kukabulkan. Entahlah, seperti impuls. Aku tak sabar menanti ketika dia ngidam ketika mengandung anakku. Ups-"

\- Kim Taehyung.

"Yoongi itu selalu cemberut ketika aku tidak memanggilnya hyung. Tapi itu sangat menggemaskan. Gak tahan deh, uh-, bawaannya ingin ku apa-apakan."

\- Jeon Jungkook.


	2. Goodbye, Daegu 1

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Secerah wajah Min Yoongi yang begitu bahagia pasca tiba nya surat pemberitahuan diterimanya ia sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas impiannya.

"Eomma, appa..." Yoongi memanggil kedua orangtuanya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Tuan Min dan nyonya Min hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat keanehan Yoongi. Bahkan adiknya, Min Mingyu tampak terganggu melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

"Ya hyung, kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja, jangan dengan raut yang membuatku iritasi mata begitu."

Yoongi seketika cemberut, lalu menghampiri Tuan Min dan nyonya Min yang duduk berdampingan. Dia duduk disela keduanya.

"Kenapa anak eomma yang paling manja ini menjadi sangat aneh, hm?" tanya nyonya Min sembari mengelus lembut rambut halus Yoongi.

"Entahlah eomma, dia sepertinya harus kembali ke sekolah taman kanak - kanak. Aku bahkan tampak lebih dewasa daripada dia haha," ledek Mingyu.

Yoongi mendengus tak suka namun tak menanggapi ucapan adiknya lebih lanjut. Dia lebih memilih memberikan selembar kertas dengan kop Seoul National University kepada ibunya, nyonya Min.

"Apa itu eomma, apakah Yoongi mendapat surat cinta?" tanya tuan Min, ayah Yoongi, dengan jahil.

"Tidak begitu appa, menyebalkan sekali sih uh," gerutu Yoongi kesal.

"Omo, Yoongi-ya lolos ujian masuk Seoul National University! Hebatnyaaa anak eomma," puji nyonya Min setelah meneliti isi surat yang Yoongi berikan.

Mingyu mendelik tak percaya. Hyung nya masuk ke universitas bergengsi di Seoul? Yoongi tidak bodoh, sih. Jenius malah.

Tapi setahunya, Yoongi tak belajar sama sekali bahkan tak tahu apa saja materi yang akan diujikan saat akan mengikuti ujian masuk.

Entah mengapa, katanya sih dia tak terlalu termotivasi untuk menuntut ilmu diluar kota kelahirannya. Sebab Yoongi itu manja, tak bisa jauh-jauh dari keluarganya.

"Omona! Bahkan anak appa mendapat peringkat pertama dari sekian peserta ujian?"

Tuan Min bergabung dengan nyonya Min, mengelus lembut rambut kepala Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengantuk saja.

Tapi tampaknya ada yang tidak terima melihat Yoongi bahagia seperti itu.

Lihat saja adiknya yang kelebihan kalsium sehingga tingginya bahkan melebihi Yoongi. Lihat raut wajahya yang seperti ingin menelan Yoongi mentah-mentah.

"Hyung, bukankah kau bilang tak ingin masuk kesana? Bukankah kau bilang kau mendaftar di sana hanya untuk coba-coba dan menguji kemampuanmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Seoul National University adalah universitas impian hyung mu, Mingyu-ya?"

Tuan Min berkata dengan ringan tanpa tahu kalau Yoongi tak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut pada adiknya.

"Kenapa hyung tak pernah cerita padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

See ya in the next part of "Goodbye, Daegu."

Tenang aja, "Goodbye, Daegu" ini sebenarnya mau dijadiin satu part, cuma sayang sekali authornya sedang lelah ngetik. Lagi nggak strong. Jadi dilanjut di part dua ya gaes.

Pokoknya sih I love Yoongi yang selalu unch!

I love you too, readers! Muach.

Oh iya ini juga diupload di akun wattpad author ya, yang mau follow sok atuh usernamenya kookiesseu, sama kaya username disini juga.


	3. Goodbye, Daegu 2

Yoongi meringis takut-takut sedangkan Mingyu menatapnya tajam.

"E-eh, benarkah aku tak pernah cerita padamu, Gyu?"

"Tidak pernah. Sama sekali."

Air muka Mingyu semakin mengeras. Tampak semakin serius.

Tuan dan nyonya Min hanya tersenyum maklum menanti jawaban Yoongi.

Mereka mengerti kalau Yoongi tak akan tega mengatakan akan melanjutkan study nya diluar Daegu pada adiknya. Kenapa? Sebab mereka berdua itu menderita sakit yang sulit disembuhkan, brother complex.

"Mingyu-ya, sebenarnya itu memang impianku..." ucap Yoongi lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang adiknya.

"Tapi, karena kau itu tidak bisa hidup jauh dariku aku tak berani bilang," lanjutnya.

Doenggg. Anggep aja backsound.

"Plis hyung, aku selama ini seperti itu tuh karena sifatmu yang manja sekali dan aku tak ingin kehilangan Yoongi hyung ku yang sangat imut ini, uh-" sanggah Mingyu mencari alibi.

Padahal memang dia sejak dulu sampai sekarang sangat suka menempeli Yoongi kapanpun dan kemanapun. Benar-benar 'kapanpun dan kemanapun'. Serius.

Namun Yoongi yang memang memiliki tingkat manja diluar kewajaran, senang-senang saja ditempeli Mingyu meskipun dia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan semua orang disekolah Yoongi menganggap Mingyu adalah kekasih Yoongi yang sempurna dan "pangeran" sekali. Tidak sia-sia dia memiliki adik yang tampan. By the way, Yoongi itu populer, jadi jangan heran kalau apapun yang dilakukan atau berada disekitarnya selalu jadi pusat obrolan disekolahnya.

Begitulah berjalan dari tahun ke tahun sehingga mereka berdua memiliki ketergantungan yang lucu dan manis, kadang membuat bising juga dirumah, kalau pergi selalu bersama, sering juga memakai baju kembar. Katanya sih, Tuan dan Nyonya Min ingin memiliki anak kembar namun tak terkabul. Tapi apa hubungannya?

Ah sudahlah kembali ke cerita.

Tuan dan Nyonya Min hanya menatap lelah kedua putranya yang sedang dalam mode 'drama'.

"Kalia berdua, sudahlah, Yoongi hyung itu sudah besar. Dia harus belajar hidup tanpa Gyu. Gyu juga harus begitu. Belajar untuk tidak mengikuti Yoongi hyung terus menerus. Lagipula Seoul itu tidak jauh kok. Ya, kan?" lerai Nyonya Min dengan lembut.

Wajah cantiknya tersenyum membiarkan kedua putranya memikirkan nasihatnya yang begitu agung. Eh.

"Hmm, tapi Yoongi hyung kan gampang sekali sakit. Kalau jauh dari rumah nanti yang merawat Yoongi hyung siapa ya? Nanti jadi gelandangan di Seoul, deh."

"Uh-, jahat sekali, sih."

"Lihat eomma, appa, dibegitukan saja langsung mau nangis. Nanti nasibnya disana bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku? Uh aku tak tega membiarkannya sendirian..."

Tuan Min tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Anak itu benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya.

"Uhm, kalau aku sakit atau kenapa-kenapa aku akan telepon deh, tapi Gyu harus langsung datang!" ucap Yoongi penuh perintah.

"Dasar manja!" ledek Mingyu dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Ish jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Gyu. Bukankah katamu kau lebih dewasa dari Yoongi?"

"Ah, appa... jahat," ratap Yoongi memeluk Nyonya Min erat.

Nyonya Min hanya mengusap punggung anak 'SD' nya itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi, Gyu mengijinkan hyung mu pergi ke Seoul kan?" tanyanya sambil meneruskan kegiatan 'menenangkan Yoongi' nya.

"Hmm, sulit sih. Bagaimana kalau dengan syarat?"

Kali ini Tuan Min yang merespon.

"Apa syaratnya, Gyu? Tak boleh aneh-aneh, ya."

"Yoongi hyung harus membalas pesanku tiap hari, mengirim selca nya tiap hari pula. Lalu aku ingin ikut mengantar Yoongi hyung dan menginap disana selama satu minggu! Titik. Tak ada negoisasi lanjut."

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit meski cukup aneh... tapi Yoongi mau kan?" tanya Nyonya Min pada anak sulungnya.

"Iya eomma, lagipula aku juga pasti akan merindukan Gyu. Disana pasti tidak ada yang mau disuruh-suruh."

Yoongi menjawab dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Yoongi hyung harus selalu free jika sewaktu-waktu aku berkunjung. Tak boleh ada kegiatan lain!"

Nadanya sangat absolut. The power of bungsu.

"Uh iya-iya, banyak sekali sih maunya. Padahal aku juga berat meninggalkan Daegu. Sedih..."

Yoongi kembali ingin menangis. Mingyu juga mulai murung.

"Eomma, peluk lagi..." pinta Yoongi.

"Sini kalian berdua eomma peluk."

"Appa tidak diajak?"

Yoongi dan Mingyu serempak menjawab.

"Tidak!"

Poor Tuan Min.


End file.
